To get me to you, a middle earth tale
by Hilde-chan
Summary: An O/C of mine(Calenar) and Haldir of the golden wood, meet up after a long time(Hard to describe)Songfic for the song 'to get me to you'by Lila Mcann.Please r/r , thanks!


Calenar Nimneldor, an exiled elf maiden hailed from the Golden Wood, was sitting patiently, waiting for the bar keep to come to her. Fully cloaked in night blue, you couldn't tell what race she was. But Haldir knew better. By the way she acted and moved she was most definitely an elf. It had been a while since he had any luck with the females. The last time he had seen his wife was before he and many others went to Helm's Deep to aid the men in a battle against darkness, a battle for Middle Earth, a battle against Sauron. He had nearly lost his life in that battle. Luckily he had worn his mithril armor. He had been thrown into the river by orcs and had survived that, washing upon the shore. An elderly couple had found him then, and helped him get back on his feet. Shortly after leaving, Haldir had heard tidings of his wife's death and sadly, it was one of grief. Coming back to reality, he pulled the bar keep aside. "Allow me to buy a drink for that lady." He said to him. The bar keep nodded to him and made his way over to Calenar. "My lady, the lord over there..." The bar keep pointed "he's ordered you a drink. May I ask what you'd like?" Calenar looked up. "He needn't buy a drink for me, good sir. Tell him that. But if he insists too much, ale, if you will." Looking flustered, the bar keep returned to Haldir, carrying the message. "But I insist" said Haldir, nearly grinning. The bar keep sighed. "She'll be taking ale then." With that he walked off and returned shortly after with her drink. Calenar drank deeply, enjoying the extra ale. Meanwhile, Haldir stood and crossed over to the bar, taking a seat next to her. "How is it?" Calenar paused a moment, the voice sounding vaguely familiar. She nodded as if to say that 'it's fine', not turning her head in the slightest, keeping herself hidden. There was a slight hint of amusement in Haldir's voice. "I ask how it is and I get 'yes'. My lady?" Calenar bit her lip and quieted her voice. "It is fine, my lord." "I'm glad." Haldir paused. He knew that voice. He frowned slightly. "You seem familiar, my lady." Calenar stiffened and stood. "I am sorry. I do not recall you. My thanks for the drink, my lord." "Your welcome, my lady. I wish you well on your journeys." "As do I yours. And may your arrows fly fair, Master archer..." Quickly, she caught herself and ran off, padding through the streets. Haldir's head snapped up, catching her last sentence. "Calenar? It cannot be..." He stood and pursued her.  
  
Well I, I still can remember times  
  
When the night seemed to surround me I was sure the sun would never shine On me.  
  
Calenar ran swiftly out of town and into the woods. She feared for what might happen, after being discovered by her past lover. So many years ago, she was exiled from Lorien because of her love for him. And now after hiding herself, taking a new name, and declaring herself as dead she didn't know if she could face the past again.  
  
And I, I thought it my destiny  
  
To walk this world alone But now you're here with me Now you're here with me.  
  
He had to find her. He needed answers. Why she had faked her own death, why she hid from him so, why she shied away from him now. Calenar stopped in her tracks, taking deep breaths between near sobs. Memories flooded her mind. The elf she used to be, stared back at her in a puddle, yelling at her for being so cowardly. She put her hand in her cloak pocket, withdrawing a golden arrow.  
  
And I don't regret the rain Or the nights I felt the pain Or the tears I had to cry Some of those times along the way Every road I had to take Every time my heart would break It was just something that I had to get through. To get me to you To get me to you.  
  
Haldir came upon her, watching her stare into a puddle. Her once fiery green eyes, dull and her skin, if possible paler. The sight nearly sickened him. Then again, he thought, elves do not get sick. She then began to speak, her tone bitter. "Every day I wished I was dead. Exile. Life, full of loneliness, where everyone knows you were shunned and treat you much the outcast. Then memories come back to haunt me and slap me upon the face. Knowing that somehow, somewhere my life could have been better and knowing that the only one I had ever loved was married to a better version of me." He froze. He knew it was true, just by looking at her. He also knew that it would burn her and break her to be turned away like she did. Losing everything. But he had hoped a day like this would come. "I understand, Calenar, I've felt pain for every day that you were gone." "No, Haldir, you do not" She sighed and turned around to face him. "I have lost myself in almost every possible way. I am not who I used to be. I am not anything but a detached leaf, traveling upon the restless wind." How could all her spirit be gone? It could not be...He knew her better than that, at least, he thought he did. It had been many years but she couldn't have changed that much. "I'm here now, Calenar. Nothing could keep us apart. Not now." She stared at him, mesmerized.  
  
Well I, I still can recall the days  
  
When I had no love around me Makes me glad for every day I have With you And I, I look in your eyes and know I'm right where I belong And I belong with you Always belonged with you  
  
"Haldir, Forgive me..." Tear streaks were evident, shimmering down her face like streams of silver. He tried to put on the best smile he could muster and in a moment he could feel the warmth of her embrace. "There is nothing to forgive, dear Calenar." He would not let her go, it had been too long.  
  
And I don't regret the rain Or the nights I felt the pain Or the tears I had to cry Some of those times along the way Every road I had to take Every time my heart would break It was just something that I had to Get through To get me to you To get me to you.  
  
Silently, Calenar looked at the golden arrow she held in her hand, then to him. "Do you remember, when we were in archery together? How we first met?" Haldir could not keep from grinning. "I could never forget the day when you proved to me females could be just as good as males when it comes to archery. I had shot my arrow almost true, landing it right outside the center. Then when you took your turn, you landed it directly in the center. I remember being furious while you took a bow, like you were born with the talent. 'Twas most embarrassing for me in front of many of my friends, getting beaten by a she elf." She smirked. "It wasn't the first and it will not be the last, Haldir of the golden wood."  
  
And if I could I wouldn't change a thing Wouldn't change a thing baby Because your love was waiting there For me Waiting there for me baby.  
  
"I do not doubt it, it is only the beginning." He said. "And may your arrows fly fair, master archer. And your bow always bow to your call. With Godspeed you fly into battle on a gallant horse to ride against the night stars and take them out one by one..." She said, smiling. "I'll never forget that...even though my title as Mistress archer is lost." "It is not lost, for I have found you." With that, he kissed her, their hearts lighter than they had ever been.  
  
And I don't regret the rain Or the nights I felt the pain Or those tears I had to cry Some of those times along the way Every road I had to take Every time my heart would break It was just something that I had to Get through To get me to you To get me to you. 


End file.
